wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Darkness of Dragons/@comment-28821534-20170520021625
Ok dont know exactly were to right all my theories so ima write dem here First the Prophecy This doesnt mean all of these people are bad first off Beware The Darkness of Dragons Beware the Stalker of Dream I think this is Talking about all dragons no one specific since it Follows Darkstalker and Flame Beware the Talons Of Power and Fire Turtle is Power Peril Is Fire Beware the one who is not what she seems Onyx because of her true agenda with queen thorn something is coming to shake the earth DarkStalker when he rose from the ground Something is coming to scorch the ground when he made the ring of fire around Queen Glory Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and Ice Hmmm this one i dont really know deffinatly from Darkstalker though Maybe it since Darkstalker is interested in the ability to control weather and is half icewing Unless the lost City Of night can be Found were he will die by something most likly enchanted by Anemone Ok Now Darkstalker and his plans he is trying to rule the continent i bet he made the plague and he took the sandwing so he could know a weakness for thorns Stronghold so he can kill her and he wants Anemone to kill Coral and He doesn't want to be noticed by Moon cause he cares about her so he is being very secretive with his magic (wait i just had a thought does darkstalker love moon i mean she does remind him a clearsigh t) How will they stop him Anemone will go to Quibli and Since she cant speak she will use paper and explain her situation then they will use magic like "enchant myself so Darkstalker spells will never effect me again and all spells to be erased off me and for darkstalker not to be able to pick up any of my spells including this one" so then they could use Anemone's Magic again WinterWatcher or MoonBli WinterWatcher because i dont think Tui would have winter give everything up for moon then have her taken away by quibli so Winter gets Moon but who does Quibli Get remember at the end of talons of power what was one of the last thing turtle said to Anemone "Go find Quibli" i think you know were this is going yup Anembli Quibone idk lol but thats my thoughts over that I would love to see there devolpment of love through the story Clearsight I think that she is still alive somehow they REALLY seem to be hinting at it even though she is dead i believe that moon is a grand daughter of her it does say she found another love maybe it was a animus and what if moons is one to and maybe the animus enchanted Clearsight that if darkstalker ever woke he would never see her in his future or use magic to find her or sense and make her immortal on the other continent wow lol i wrote something long than an assignment i would do in school